Oblivious When it Comes to Love
by BubblesPopx
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki is brought to Kyuubi's cell once again. It's to help her son find the person he is destined to be with. What happens when that person is slowly being swept off her feet by someone else? And when Sakura finally takes interest in Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's my first story... grrr, i hope you guys like it :)**

**i came up with the idea from episode 167! okay, i'm not going to spoil it for**

**people who didn't watch it yet sooo yea. just enjoy the story instead. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto! never will! maybe in my next life? probably not.**

**Summary: Kushina Uzumaki is brought to Kyuubi's cell once again for one purpose. It's to help his son get a girlfriend! Well, a wife actually. The one he's destined to be with... but what will he do when that certain person is slowly being swept off her feet by someone else? And what if Sakura is finally taking interest with him? What will Naruto and don't forget, Kushina do to make things right? Slight NaruxSaku and Slight HinaxKiba...main couple is NaruxHina**

**

* * *

**

**Oblivious When it Comes to Love **

**Chapter 1**

_**Its cold…and I feel wet…Where am I? Minato Kun? Where are you? Ugh… I feel like crap…but this feeling; I've felt it before… but where?**_

The area soon started to tremble as a bone chilling laughter echoed through the area. "_Ahhh. Kushina Uzumaki, how nice of you to join me once again."_

_**That voice…I know that voice… **_the red haired kunoichi thought. A few minutes past by when realization finally hit her. _**K-K-Kyuubi! Wait… What is he doing in Heaven…I didn't know demons could go to Heaven…**_

Kyuubi grunted in annoyance as he rolled his blood red eyes. "_I didn't think you'd gotten this stupid since we last met, I still can't understand why the yondaime hokage actually married someone like you."_

Kushina slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in fact, not in Heaven… well, at least not anymore she thought. It was dark and she noticed that she was lying in shallow water. She looked to her right well knowing what she'd find. A large cage with blood red eyes meeting hers just beyond it. It had a seal on it signaling that it was definitely inaccessible, well, more like inescapable.

"K-Kyuubi sama? Is that really you? Huh? What am I doing here? I'm not your container anymore… my…my son is…" She stated with her eyebrows furrowed and a frown could be seen on her face; she was obviously confused with the whole situation.

"_Yes. You are correct. Your son is my current container but… you should already know why you are here seeing as Minato has already informed you about this awhile back." _The nine tailed demon stated looking at her to see her reaction.

"Eh? I-I uh…don't remember… ehehehe." She said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

Kyuubi sighed. "_Hn. Figures, I was there when Minato was explaining the whole thing. It was during the time when you were still my container. Do you not remember him calling you and requesting to talk to you about what would happen in Naruto's future?" _Hequestioned, still eyeing her confused expression.

Kushina pondered for a moment wearing an expression of pure concentration. With her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed while her arms were crossed. The veins in her forehead were practically popping out from her thinking too much.

"_Ugh. You better stop thinking before you break. I'll just tell you since pondering about it is proving to be quite the challenge for you. Heh, you certainly are just like your idiot of a son. " _He commented with a grin that showed he was amused by her predicament.

"Alright…" she replied. After a few seconds of analyzing what he had just said she shot him a menacing glare while pointing at him accusingly and shouted, "What did you just say you- you- you piece of fur used for designer jackets?"

"_Oh my… you can't be serious, can you? Just, Just listen will you gaki? Your lame insults are making my head hurt. Now sit down and relax seeing as you are slow on picking up on things, this will take awhile. A long while." _Kyuubi mentally groaned knowing that the time he will be spending with her will be just agonizing. He was already missing the time he was alone in the empty cell.

The red haired woman sighed in defeat. "Fine," She huffed while sitting back down with a pout on her face, "but my son is not an idiot!" she finished, still angry about his comment about Naruto.

The nine tailed demon laughed as the room started to tremble once again. The yondaime's wife frowned at this and asked kyuubi what was so funny.

"_Yes, your son is certainly not just an idiot. He is an oblivious and dense idiot. He is actually the cause of our current predicament. " _Kyuubi answered calmly.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing what he had just said. "What do you mean?" She questioned finally knowing Kyuubi had no reason to lie to her.

"_Well…he has not yet found the person who is destined to love him, and he to love."_Kyuubi answered truthfully.

"And uhh… What does that have to do with anything?"

Kyuubi cleared his throat readying himself for the long explanation."_Ehmm… well the Namikaze clan, the clan of your beloved husband, was known for their strength, wealth, traditions and many more including the fact that they would face the toughest of decisions following their hearts. All of this would be later passed down to the current heirs…that is, if they proved themselves worthy._"

"Eh? What do you mean by…worthy?"

"_Naruto is 19 now, a jounin at that. Heck, he even has his own genin team. Though, besides all of those achievements, Naruto has never in his life had a girlfriend. And by 20…he should have to have found his wife to be. The one destined to love him; one of the few people who are worthy to love one of the Namikaze Clan. If he fails to do this by 20, well let's just say he won't be inheriting anything whatsoever from the Namikaze Clan. That's where you come in, Kushina Uzumaki. You will be the one to help your son find this person. _

"E-eto…. She said tapping her chin. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… "EHHHH?" "How do you expect me to do that?" She exclaimed after recapping what Kyuubi said.

"_Well, you are here aren't you? Inside Naruto? It will enable you to communicate with him once in a while. You just have to Channel your Chakra and focus it to Naruto's nerves which will notify him of anything you want to say; you may even be able to control his movement a little if you really tried." _Kyuubi informed the red haired ninja.

Kushina grinned. "Hehe. Sounds fun Kyuubi sama! Ttebane!" She yelled happily after realizing she would be able to help her son.

She abruptly stopped her happy exclamation when she remembered she had one more question.

"Kyuubi sama? How…how did I get here though?" She questioned rather curiously.

"_Ah. Well, during the sealing Minato included some of your chakra and made sure that if Naruto were to require any help with this situation you would be there to help him." _

"But why isn't he here? Why am I the only one here?" She questioned yet again.

Kyuubi chuckled already knowing what her reaction would be. "_Minato asked you about it and you apparently said that you would be okay with being Naruto's guide in his love life with a simple nod. He said some other crap about how he would need a mother's instinct. You were still sleepy when he requested to talk to you so you weren't exactly listening. Plus, when he came back with the tea he said he would get before you would talk, you already drew fake eyes on your eyelids in the hopes that he wouldn't know you were sleeping."(_A/N: like the ones in the movie of Pirates of the Caribbean.)

"Why that Minato…" She mumbled angrily as she clasped her hands into fists with fire sparking in her eyes. "That no good piece of crap! He took advantage of my innocent gesture to get some sleep! When I get my hands on him I will…And I will…And…"

Kyuubi didn't hear the rest seeing as he was too busy imagining what will happen when she sees Minato again.

Minato was sitting beneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree wondering about how Kushina was doing with Kyuubi right now. That's when he felt a chill run up his spine. "Woah. I thought I felt some intense killer intent near me." He looked around, saw nothing, and shrugged. "Guess it was just me." He chuckled at his paranoia.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's another chapter guys :)

I know, i know. That fast? yeah, I don't really have a life. lol.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is definitely not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be making this story. I'd make it happen in the anime and manga :D

**

* * *

**

**Oblivious When it Comes to Love**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had just finished with his genin team's 5th D rank mission of the week. His head still hurt from his team's constant bickering. It was also from the fact that they had just finished with taking care of a few babies. Naruto couldn't help but remember his genin days. Sure, they weren't perfect; but he wouldn't have changed anything. Except maybe for one small detail; the shy, meek girl that sat at the back of the class. He remembered all the times he would notice her glance at him while blushing madly and how he would just brush it off his shoulders thinking she was just weird like that.

He shook the thought out of his head as he mumbled to himself. "Boy was I stupid…"

_**Kushina scoffed at this. You got that right!**__**How oblivious can you get? Wow. Kyuubi sama was right…you do take after me. Hmmm I want to meet this Hyuga girl Kushina thought as she continued to look into Naruto's thoughts.**_

The blonde then set his thoughts to the day she confessed to him. The day Pain had almost completely destroyed his beloved village. Images of the Hyuga Girl flashed through his mind, she was so brave then, he thought.

_**OMG! NO WAY…S-she…she almost got killed! And she even confessed to my son! She has just GOT to be the one for Naruto. NARUTOOOOO….you had better have a good explanation why in the hell you aren't together with her yet! You IDIOT! Ttebane! **_The red haired ninja tapped her fingers on her knee in anticipation as she was sitting cross legged with an angry expression on her usually kind, gentle face; she was actually able to tap into Naruto's mind and watch the memories flood into her son's mind. Kushina could faintly hear Kyuubi chuckle, that bastard she thought. He is totally amused right now.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A few weeks had passed since her confession, and Naruto had finally decided to gather all the courage he had to ask her out. It was worth a try, and it was the least he could do for her practically risking her life for him. Until now he still couldn't believe it. Him! The dead last, the prankster…the monster… I know if I get to know her, I'll see the real Hinata. And maybe I'll even learn to love her he thought hopefully. Yes, a few weeks may have been a long time, and he may have come up to look like an ass for just ignoring her but… he wasn't used to confessions. Heck that was the first time anyone has ever confessed to him! I…I can't just let this chance go. I'll ask her out. Yeah! I can do this, dattebayo! He confidently stated to himself while pumping his fist into the air.

Naruto was now walking around Konoha looking for the midnight blue haired girl. "Hmmmm, if I were Hinata chan, where would I be?" he thought curiously while tapping his chin. His feet lead him to team 8's usual training grounds, she wasn't there. Then to the Hyuga compound where he met Neji at the gate.

"Hey Neji, I was wondering…have you seen Hinata chan? Or do you know where she may have gone?" The blonde haired ninja asked hoping Neji would at least have an idea.

Neji looked at him curiously with his eyebrow arched. "Sorry Naruto. You just missed her; she left a few minutes ago, but I don't know where she has gone. I believe she is on a mission that will last for a few days." Neji answered truthfully. Still curious but not wanting to pry in Naruto's business, he decided that he would not ask about it. He would probably found out from Hinata Sama later this week.

Naruto slightly frowned at his response but quickly recovered and thanked Neji for informing him about her location. "Ahhh. I guess I'll have a few more days to prepare to ask her on a date." He thought positively as he grinned and headed off towards his favorite store. Ichiraku's. "Here I come ramen!" He exclaimed excitedly as he ran off in lightning speed.

_**Hinata's POV**_(we're still flashbacking here…lol)

I was currently on a mission to Suna. We were requested by Tsunade Sama to deliver an important scroll to the Kazekage of the Village, Sabaku no Gaara. Our team consisted of Sakura, Kiba, and I…well of course Akamaru was with us too. Tsunade informed us that most of the other chuunin ranked shinobi were on other missions and so she picked the ones that were currently available, obviously speaking, that would be us.

It was already nightfall and we decided to set up camp in a clearing somewhere in the woods. I was the first on our guard shifts so I comfortably placed myself leaning on a tree. I noticed Sakura still hadn't gone to sleep so I asked her if anything was wrong. Her body language showed she was kind of nervous and that she wanted to ask something. She then walked over to me and sat beside me. I wonder what she wants to say I thought curiously.

"So Hinata chan…" She began. "I was wondering…now I know this might sound kind of straight forward but…what do you think of Naruto kun right now?" She finished looking hesitantly at me.

OK…I wasn't really expecting that question. What do I say? I know that she doesn't know I already confessed to him…but…maybe I should ask what she thinks of him. I know she doesn't like him the way I do, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her. "H-He's a v-very good f-friend…E-eto…What a-about you Sakura chan? I w-would just like to know a-as well."

Sakura then looked at me and smiled. She turned her gaze and stared off at the sky with the stars twinkling brightly. She looked deep in thought. Finally, she sighed and parted her lips to speak. "Naruto…has become quite the admirable ninja…hasn't he?" chuckling softly she continued on. "I still can't believe he was the same knucklehead and dead last back in our academy days…" she stated honestly still deep in thought.

Then she said something that would forever change the course of Hinata and Naruto's lives. "I think…I may be…falling in love with him…" blushing deeply she closed her eyes and let everything she just said sink in as she knew this would surprise Hinata.

My eyes widened then, who knows how shocked I looked at that moment. I could feel my heart quickly sinking down…down…down… as I felt tears well up in my eyes. It really hurt... I held them back and smiled sweetly at my fellow kunoichi. "That's w-wonderful Sa-Sakura chan…" I answered half truthfully. I remembered all those times Naruto would ask her on a date and how he was so persistent even when she turned him down. If… If Naruto kun and Sakura san have the slightest chance of being together, I would gladly back off. If it meant Naruto kun's happiness, who was I to take it from him?

I made it my mission then to prioritize Naruto's happiness before mine, after all… I do owe him at least this for always showing me that I should never give up, that I should never go back on my words. Right?

Looking away from Sakura now, I whispered, "S-Sakura chan, I believe i-it is my s-shift right now. I do not w-want you to be t-tired when you w-wake up, s-so maybe i-it would be best for you to sleep n-now." I hope she didn't notice that I was practically choking on my tears that kept streaming down my face. "O-ok Hinata chan, umm be sure to wake me up when it is my shift, ok?" Then she left and I broke down kneeling with my face buried in my hands sobbing uncontrollably.

**Kiba's POV**(yup! Still flashbacking ppl. Haha)

I could hear someone crying outside and I was certain that is was Hinata. Why would she be crying? I thought as I wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes and shifted my position to hear Hinata more clearly. Man! She's practically sobbing her face off. What do I do? What do I do? The old me would not have hesitated to joke and try to make her laugh but… I could feel my heart breaking; I wanted to be there to comfort her…Why? I don't know… Maybe even hold her if she'd let me. What the…? When did I ever want to hold her? I quickly dismissed the thought and stuck my head out of my tent and noticed her back was facing me. From what I could see, her face was buried in her hands and she was shaking. I slowly walked over to her and hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with her beautiful lavender tinted orbs that were reflecting the moon's light; Looking closer I noticed they were more shiny then usual as more tears streamed down her face.

I hated to see her like this…kneeling down and reaching to get a handkerchief out of my back pocket but I stopped midway to find that she had already lifted herself and wrapped her arms around my neck sobbing into my shirt. My cheeks are heating up…Am I blushing? No way, it must be just the heat…yeah, the heat! Anyways, I decided to hug her back and just let her continuously drench my shirt in her tears.

It was morning already and I decided to take a walk before they woke up and we'd be heading off again. What happened last night? Why did I feel that way? "GAAAAH!" I roared, frustrated from thinking about all these confusing things. Walking towards the nearest river, I kneeled and then cupped the water in my hands. I splashed it on my face and washed up a bit more before heading back to our campsite.

Hinata smiled sweetly at me as I was nearing them. Her eyes held sadness though, I could tell. For me, Hinata was as easy as reading a book; I didn't want to remind her of yesterday seeing as she hasn't mentioned it. That only meant one thing, and that was that she didn't want to talk about it. I glanced at her a few times as we quickly made our way to Suna. Her shoulders were positioned lower than usual and she was looking at her feet, yup…she's depressed.

"You know Hina chan, if you keep looking at your feet you'll trip and fall flat on your face."I commented as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Huh?" was all she said as she tripped and was going to fall when I caught her by her waist.

She blushed deeply seeing as our faces were so close. She got up and away from my grasp as she apologized repeatedly. I scratched the back of my head casually and said it was okay giving her the best grin I could muster. She smiled and continued on her way following after Sakura…. HOLY SHIT! What just happened there? My heart was beating like crazy and I was staring at her lips…her lips I say! Shaking my head profusely I ran to catch up with them with Akamaru by my side.

* * *

Oooooh, a little kibahina there. Sorry guys! This was kind of depressing huh? Don't worry though! It's always naruhina in the end ;) This was just kind of an explanation to things that'll happen later. So stay tuned! Hmm, that doesn't sound right. Can you only say that for t.v. shows? Reviews are always welcome, oh and suggestions and criticism if you have any. I don't mind :D Thank you to the people who are reading this and to the people who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. You made my day guys.

**Sneak peek for next time**!:(yes, we are continuing the flashbacks xD) Naruto finally spots Hinata as she was obviously trying to avoid any encounter with him. Naruto finally asks her on a date. She turns him down in the hopes that he will just give up and go back to Sakura. What she doesn't know though, is that ever since that day…Naruto has never stopped liking her…until it gradually became love. That's where the flashbacks will stop and the fun will begin ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much again for reading guys. It really makes me happy ;) **

**Now for the 3****rd**** chapter! I'll make it longer than usual since your guys are such great readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but can I have Kiba? Yeah, didn't think so. :(**

**Oh yeah. If the writing is Italic kyuubi's speaking or thinking, and if it's bold its Kushina. **

* * *

**Oblivious When It Comes to Love**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata, Sakura and Kiba…oh…and Akamaru had finally arrived from their mission in Suna. Hinata's encounter with the Kazekage had been somewhat different than usual. Gaara would usually take the scroll, thank them and then ignore them as he would go back to his work…but yesterday had been slightly different. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in thought," I wonder why he stared at me like that."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Gaara had just taken the scroll and gave them a simple nod as thanks. His eyes looked at the four (including Akamaru) as if analyzing them. He then stopped when he spotted the lavender eyed Hyuga girl. Hinata felt as if he could see through her soul, his light green eyes were just boring into her as she shuffled uncomfortably. He was cocking his head to the side as if in thought, he stared at her for probably a good 5 seconds and then continued to look through the scroll ignoring them once again. This meant that they were allowed to leave.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

The midnight blue haired girl shrugged it off thinking it was nothing and continued to think about her current problem…Naruto. She didn't want to see him, because if she did, she would probably break into tears again. "I don't want him to see me…It'll just cause problems…I hope you'll be happy Naruto kun…with Sakura chan…" she thought sadly as she stared at the floor of her bedroom like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey! Hinata Chan! Are you there?" a distant voice shouted.

Her eyes widened. "Huh?...No… I was probably just hearing things…that couldn't be Naruto…" Hinata thought as she shook her head trying to convince herself that it was in fact, not Naruto.

"Hinataaaaa! I know your there dattebayo! Why do you keep avoiding me?" The voice shouted once again, but louder than the last time.

The pale skinned girl closed her eyes shoving Naruto's voice out of her thoughts. "No! I…I…won't talk to him…" It seemed to be a hard task for her seeing as her hands were already formed into fists and she was biting her bottom lip, it was to prevent her from opening her doorknob and heading to Naruto.

Naruto was once again at the Hyuga Residence's gates as he looked off into the house, most likely looking for Hinata. Neji was there as well, as he usually greeted Naruto in his stoic attitude.

"Naruto, If Hinata sama has not already come down from her bedroom than it is most likely that she does not wish to speak to you." Neji stated as he knew Hinata heard him, seeing as Naruto was shouting so loudly that some people from the compound had already come out to see what was causing such a ruckus.

"But…but…why? I know I screwed up for waiting so long, and I probably made her think that I don't feel the same way about her, but you gotta let me talk to her!" Naruto exclaimed again with determination in his eyes.

The heiress' cousin sighed then. Neji knew when the blonde ninja put something to his mind; he would not stop until he gets what he wants done. Mentally wishing Hinata was already heading their way, he looked once again to the compound in the distance to find…that she was not.

Shifting his gaze again to look at Naruto he noticed that he was now looking at the ground with a look of guilt on his usually happy and bright features.

Neji's left eye was twitching now; he just couldn't stand these kinds of dramatic situations. He mentally groaned hoping what he was about to do was right. Clearing his throat he got Naruto's attention again. "Ehmm, if you are so determined to see Hinata sama, you might as well see her now. I'll take you to her room, but you better not try anything." He finished with a menacing glare that clearly said, "Touch her and die."

"E-eto…ok Neji, whatever you say dattebayo…ehehehe." The former sennin's student replied nervously.

Heading through the gates and into the compound, Naruto followed Neji as the other Hyuga residents looked at them curiously. The hard glares the blonde haired ninja used to get had lessened ever since he saved the village from Pain. He was finally being recognized for the hero he is.

They then stopped at a wooden door. Naruto almost bumped into Neji's back as he was still marveling at how big the place was. "Man, it is huge in here. I could have like rooms filled with instant ramen." He thought dreamily.

"Naruto, we are here. I trust that you will not harm nor touch Hinata sama, so I will be leaving now." Neji stated as he headed off into another direction leaving Naruto staring at Hinata's door knob for what seemed like an hour; when it was actually just a minute.

Naruto could feel his palms become sweaty as he bit his bottom lip deep in thought. "What will I say…Damn it! I forgot everything I practiced yesterday!" he sighed in defeat as he remembered he had practiced in front of the mirror for hours. "Ok…calm down…you took down one of the most powerful ninjas of the ninja world, but you can't even talk to a girl? Let alone a girl that can't talk to you either…"

Mustering all the bravery he had left, he lifted his hand to open the doorknob. His eyes were closed and he slowly opened them to find Hinata's back was facing him. He looked around the room to find that it was in fact, very neat. Scrolls were placed neatly on various shelves and her bed was in perfect shape. As if she had never slept in it, ever.

"Hinata…chan…" He started whispering softly as he stared at her beautiful hair and then her back. "She's even pretty when I can't see her face." He thought as he continued to stare at her back.

Hinata's eyes widened then. She knew Naruto was heading to her bedroom to talk to her, and she was mentally preparing for it. Hearing his voice though, it was different. Her confidence in shutting him down and shunning him from her life was proving to be really, really, really hard.

"Na-Naruto…I…I…" she stuttered as she bit her lip once again.

"Hinata chan, why are…you avoiding me?" he asked as he remembered yesterday he had seen her, and he knew she saw him too but she just headed off into another direction running until he lost sight of her.

"I wanted to talk to you…well…because…I…uh…want to take you on a date." Naruto finished hoping she wasn't mad that it took him so long to ask.

Hinata shut her eyes tight as if she was in pain. "Why…why would he ask me on a date? I-I have to make up an excuse. I'm not the one you like Naruto…" She thought as she began to think of a believable excuse.

"I-I was j-just being s-selfish N-Naruto kun…You c-can't return m-my feelings, and I k-know that. P-please d-don't feel s-sorry for me…o-or feel g-guilty for t-that matter…y-you don't have t-to take m-me on a d-date." Hinata replied pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall at any second.

"Your right Hinata Chan…I can't say that I feel the same yet…but I'm willing to try, if you'll let me that is…" Naruto then did what came to his instincts at that moment. He began to walk over to her until he was right behind her.

Hinata tensed as she felt Naruto get closer to her. "W-what is he going t-to do?" she thought nervously, but she did not move.

The blonde haired ninja then confidently wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her gently like she would break any minute if he held her any tighter.

Tears streamed down her face as her eyes widened once again. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt Naruto's warmth surround her. This would probably have been the happiest moment in her life if she didn't know that his heart didn't belong to her. "Naruto kun…I'm s-so…s-selfish…" she whispered as she felt the tears continue to stream down her gentle face.

"I'm sorry Hinata Chan…that I ignored you for awhile…I'm sorry…"He whispered into her ear as he held her closely to his chest.

The lavender eyed girl shivered in delight from the close contact. She mentally slapped herself then. "Y-you can't do this Hinata! You'll be w-wrecking his only c-chance at h-happiness! I'm sorry N-Naruto kun…Please f-forgive me. But I am o-only doing this for your s-sake…"

She released herself from his grasp, now facing him. Her body quickly regretted moving away from his warmth. With tears still falling from her eyes she whispered," Please…j-just…leave…N-Naruto kun."

Turning away again she noticed that he had a pained expression on his face. "I'm s-sorry…" she thought to herself again hoping that in the future he would just forget that she ever confessed to him.

Naruto knew when it was time for him to leave and when she needed space for awhile. Quickly recovering from her painful gesture for him to let her go he said a quick,"O-ok…Hinata chan…I'm sorry...again…"and then he left, passing by all the curious looks from the Hyuga residents. Arriving at the gate once again he looked back at the Hyuga manor; He then grinned widely and thought "Don't think I'll give up on you that easily…Hinata chan." He turned around and once again continued to leave with a grin still plastered on his face.

_**Flashbacks end here **_:)

_**3 years later…**_

Naruto, now 19 years old wanders through the streets of Konoha heading to the place he practically worships. The place is obviously called, Ichiraku's.

"Ramen, Ramen here I come!" He sang happily as he was drooling at the thought of his long beloved ramen. He never really stopped loving it, and probably never will.

Naruto had really grown since the last 3 years. He was now a proud jounin ranked shinobi that decided to take his own genin team. His appearance surely changed as well, he was now really the spitting image of his father. The yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze.

His hair had grown longer and he was taller now. Since he was a jounin he was also required to wear the jounin attire. But with Naruto never being one to follow the rules, he changed the green vest to an orange one.

"Hey Naruto!" exclaimed a pink haired kunoichi as she waved at Naruto happily.

Ever since she confessed to him during the Kage Summit, things had gotten awkward between the two. Time passed by and they soon returned to the way they used to be. What Naruto didn't know though, was that when she confessed she was telling the truth…well…kinda. Sakura (like I explained in the last chapter with the flashbacks) had begun to like Naruto, but deep inside she still knew that she loved Sasuke more. And that was why Naruto turned her down, because he believed that she was lying to him; and also because he was thinking of a certain Hyuga girl.

Naruto had a lot of time to think about his feelings for the two kunoichi, which are in fact Sakura and Hinata. He was still confused, until now, as to why Hinata wouldn't date him. It still didn't stop him though and he refrained from liking any other kunoichi because he knew, for some reason, Hinata was just…different. He was now the one who watched Hinata as she got stronger, he would sometimes watch her train with Kiba and Shino; he saw something different in her and decided that if she wouldn't let him get to know her, then he would just find out from the sidelines. She was different from the times he was with her; she was confident, strong and beautiful all at the same time. And he started to admire her, which went to liking her…and now you ask? Now, he loves her.

As for Sakura, he just doesn't feel the same. It's as if he never loved her to begin with, and maybe, that was just the case. He realized what he feels now for Hinata feels different from when he liked Sakura. The "confession" opened his eyes to what was really in front of him. Comparing the two confessions he had received, he could tell which was fake and which was real, I mean, he wasn't that stupid right?

Anyways, back to our scene.

_**Hey, Kyuubi sama, who's that girl that's waving to my son? Kushina asked as she watched the girl from Naruto's perspective. **_

_Ah, the pink banshee… your Naruto actually used to like her you know. Kyuubi commented as he recognized the girl instantly. _

_**Really? Haha, pink banshee…haha… that's funny. She laughed at Kyuubi's remark. Oh yeah, back to business. Anyways, so what happened between her and my son? The red haired kunoichi asked curiously.**_

_Kyuubi sighed. I hope she doesn't do anything rash when I tell her, he thought as he remembered the times Sakura would hit Naruto and call him Baka._

This was everytime he used to ask her on a date; there were other times as well(of course). Kyuubi really didn't feel like being the one to tell her so he just showed her as he relayed some of Naruto's memories to Kushina. Memory after memory flashed in front of Kushina. Yet, she was still as calm as…well, she's actually never calm. Arching his eyebrow, Kyuubi finally gave into his curiosity and asked why she wasn't mad and shouting and maybe even swearing her head off.

_**Weeeell…I understand the times she hit him when he did those perverted jutsus, but the rest…hmmm I wonder, now what are we gonna do about those? She pondered for a moment and smiled deviously. My son may get hit for this, but what the heck. It's not like I can do anything outside from here, she stated as she thought of some more things to do. **_

* * *

**Oh. I wonder what Kushina is going to do. **

**Read and find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Thank you again for reading! And special thanks to those who leave reviews ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Here I am again :D I didn't update as fast as I usually do since I made a new story. *Sigh* I really don't have a life right now, and that is why I'll try my best to update faster! Yosh :D Thanks again for reviewing, you guys are the best! :D**

**DayDreamingOf yOu: Sorry about all the dramatic stuff lol. Things will get better later so no worries! Oh, Gaara will have a big part in everything. :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :(**

* * *

**Oblivious When it Comes to Love**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Naruto sensei, what happened to your head?" Hiro asked as he was currently walking with his teammates and his jounin sensei. They had just left the hospital when Team 12 had decided to pick their jounin sensei up. They planned to train today, but their plans slightly changed due to Naruto's condition.

"Nothing…you don't want to know Hiro, it'll just give you nightmares." Naruto mumbled still holding an ice pack on the huge bump that was currently on his head.

"Ah, so it was Sakura san again sensei?" Amaya asked knowing that whenever her sensei was in the hospital, it was because of Sakura.

Amaya was the only girl in their team; she was shy and kind most of the time but was determined and strong when she wanted to be. She kind of reminded Naruto of Hinata when they we're younger.

Naruto grunted and sounded a simple"Hn." in response.

"What did you do this time? Ask her on a date again?" Kaito then questioned teasingly. He was practically like another Sasuke. It was pretty ironic Naruto would end up with a student like him.

Naruto then furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes thinking…"What did happen?" he asked himself.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was happily slurping his ramen up while Sakura sat beside him, also eating ramen.

"So Naruto, how's your team coming along? I haven't heard from you in a while since I became the head to my own medical team and since you became a jounin." The pink haired kunoichi asked as she glanced at him pausing her eating for a moment to talk to him.

The blond jounin then felt a slight jolt coming from his head. And after that he hadn't realized what he had just said until he felt something dark…and dangerous coming from Sakura's direction.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How dare you call me a…a…PINK BANSHEE! CHAAAAAAAAA!" was the last thing Naruto heard when he felt an enormous amount of pain, and then…nothing. Everything went black.

_**Flashback End**_

_Kyuubi chuckled at Kushina's foolishness. "Kushina, you do know you just got your son hospitalized right? That Sakura packs quite a punch, nothing less to be expected from the apprentice of the 5__th__ hokage."_

**Kushina glared at Kyuubi. "You don't get it Kyuubi sama. You see, now that Naruto had just insulted her out of the blue she will be mad at him but confused at the same time. I'm pretty sure my son tries his best not to insult her seeing as this (she said as she pointed out Naruto's condition) is the result. Now that she's confused and mad she will just wait until my Naruto apologizes to her. Naruto on the other hand will not apologize so easily since he doesn't even know what he said. Let alone why he would call her a pink banshee. So now, that pink banshee will not be a hindrance to our plans for a while. " The red haired kunoichi folded her arms in front of her as she smirked triumphantly. **

_The nine tailed demon laughed then. "My Kushina! I did not think you actually had a brain to think with. I am impressed by your uh…display of tactics." Kyuubi complimented. _

**Kushina slightly twitched in annoyance by the insult, but none the less she did not comment seeing as he complimented her at the same time. **

Amaya's mouth flew open after Naruto had explained the last things he remembered about his encounter with Sakura.

"Naruto sensei! How could you call her a pink banshee? That's practically suicide!" Amaya exclaimed; she didn't even want to think about it as she shuddered from the terrifying thought of insulting Sakura.

This was not the case for Hiro as he laughed his head off "Hahahaha! Good one sensei! I wish I was there to see it. You sure have guts!" he stated as he wiped a tear off his eye taking another look at the huge bump that was bulging from Naruto's head.

Kaito was looking away with his arms crossed, but if you looked at his face you'd find a smirk of amusement on his usual unemotional expression.

Amaya then looked forward and noticed who was walking their way. It was Hinata sensei and Kiba sensei, they both had decided to become jounin teachers as well when they reached the required rank. This impressed Hinata's father, Hiashi, who usually looked down on her and labeled her as weak. Hinata worked hard though and proved her father wrong as she was now known as one of the strongest kunoichi in the village.

"**Hey! Hey! Kyuubi sama! It's her! The one for Naruto! Now's our chance to start things."** **Kushina exclaimed excitedly as she sat up and readied herself to send some chakra to Naruto's nerves. **

"Hey, Naruto sensei, you have a thing for Hinata sensei don't you?" Amaya commented teasingly. She first noticed this when they went on a mission with Hinata and her team. Naruto just wouldn't stop staring at her, and whenever he was around her he just wasn't aware of his surroundings and was usually distracted.

Naruto's blush didn't go unnoticed as she continued to tease her jounin sensei, it was just so amusing for her. I mean, her teacher was actually in love and he wasn't doing anything about it! It was just so tragic.

Amaya giggled then, "Naruto sensei, I believe you have some competition." She said as she directed her gaze at Kiba who was currently talking to Hinata and laughing about something.

Naruto sighed in defeat. She was right, Kiba was getting closer and closer to Hinata where as he was just getting further and further away from her. And to think he actually had her totally in love with him before! He just didn't realize that she still loved him until now.

As Naruto and his team neared Hinata and Kiba, Amaya thought that maybe she could give her jounin sensei a little push to start things between him and Hinata. She stuck her foot out in front of Naruto's legs catching him off guard as he stumbled forward and was…hugging Hinata.

Hinata blushed from the contact, after all these years Naruto still made her feel tingly inside and warm whenever he would touch her. Even the slightest brush of contact would result in the same reaction.

A few seconds passed by and Naruto still hadn't let go of her. Kiba was narrowing his eyes now as he growled in jealousy, Akamaru just whimpered as he looked up to his bestfriend/master.

"**Now!" Kushina said excitedly once again as she sent a large amount of her chakra to Naruto's nerves. She decided that she'd control Naruto's actions for a moment. It will be exhausting and will take a lot from her, but it would be worth it. **

As Naruto let go, Hinata expected the usual "I'm sorry Hinata chan." Somewhere along those lines; but what he did next just silenced everyone as they stared at the two.

Naruto lifted his hand as he started to caress her face softly. He looked at her face longingly as he pushed strands of her hair behind her ear. He then lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "I missed you…Hinata chan." He whispered quite… seductively.

Hinata shivered from the close contact as she was in between a wall and Naruto, she was probably blushing furiously now. And in front of Naruto's genin team! It was kind of embarrassing seeing as they have never seen Hinata like this. Hinata just didn't understand! Why was he doing this? Why? It was so unlike him! Yet as Hinata already had her hands on his chest to push him away, she found that she could not. She was frozen and couldn't move an inch.

Kiba had had enough by now as he pushed Naruto away. This disrupted Kushina's concentration as she let her chakra flow stop; already exhausted she huffed as she just continued to watch what was currently happening.

"_Smooth moves Kushina." Kyuubi said teasingly as he too watched the amusing show in front of him. _

Naruto looked at Kiba in confusion. "Kiba, what did you do that for?" the blond jounin exclaimed as he was really confused now.

"W-Well…" Kiba couldn't find an explanation, he couldn't say he was jealous or that would wreck his friendship with Hinata, and maybe even Naruto too. So he continued to say the first thing that came to his mind. "Hinata chan looked like she couldn't breathe…so…I uh, thought she needed some more space."

"O-Oh…ok then?" Naruto said questioningly like he wasn't sure about Kiba's response. But none the less he brushed it off and smiled brightly at them. He then noticed Hinata was as red as ever…he remembered when this would happen in their genin days and so he decided to check her forehead like he did before.

"Hey, are you okay Hinata chan?" Naruto asked as he laid his hand on her forehead.

"U-u-u-uh…" damn it! I thought I got rid of the stuttering! This is just too much for one day! Hinata thought as she soon felt woozy and then went limp as Naruto caught her in his arms.

"Ugh. Not again! Naruto, pass Hinata to me. We were both heading to the hokage anyway so I'll take her with me." Kiba said as he held his arms out ready to hold Hinata.

Naruto felt a surge of jealousy as he gently passed Hinata to the Inuzuka. "Well, see ya Naruto, Amaya, Kaito and Hiro." Kiba said as he left in a flash riding on Akamaru with Hinata on his lap.

Naruto's genin team watched him in awe.

"Wow sensei! You sure have a way with the ladies! I mean, one touch from you and Hinata sensei fainted! You gotta teach me how you do that sometime." Hiro said in amazement. He would now forever see his sensei as his idol.

Kaito scoffed. "Can we go now? I just wasted 15 minutes of my life here when I could've made some progress on the new jutsu I'm learning. I feel like I just watched some soap opera." He commented as he headed off to the direction of their training grounds.

Amaya then started to follow Kaito to the training grounds; she paused first to tell her sensei something.

"See? It wasn't that hard sensei." She said as giggled and continued to walk off.

Naruto just stood there. Did he have short term memory loss when it came to Hinata and Sakura? He just couldn't remember what happened! Shaking his head already accepting the fact that he just would not remember he continued to follow his students to the training grounds.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the scroll the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, had sent her. She smiled and laughed hysterically as she silently agreed with the contents of the scroll. She didn't realize that Gaara would actually be the one to play match maker. It was quite unlike him.

The scroll stated that she send Hinata and Naruto on a mission to meet him at Suna. He explained that he would relay the mission to them when they get there. They had been sending scrolls about this matter for about a week.

Tsunade didn't really appreciate the fact that she'd be losing two of the best jounins she had for a few days, but Naruto's happiness was definitely required as well if he were ever to become the hokage.

Gaara explained that a few years back he noticed the Hyuga to be the one in the reports he had received about Naruto's fight with Pain. It stated that she had almost died trying to protect Naruto. Gaara was intrigued by this.

Why would she do that for Naruto? He didn't understand. All he knew was that she would be the one to make Naruto happy. He wished that for the first true friend he had ever gotten. He wished for Naruto's happiness, he owed it to Naruto. He saved him from himself long ago and he had yet to repay him.

He was confused though as to why they were not together yet? Isn't that how love worked? Love was just so confusing Gaara thought… Anyways, he decided to do something about the confusing situation. He would achieve to get Naruto's happiness for him. No matter what it would take.

* * *

**Hmmm, Hope you liked it guys :D Naruto's genin team are just my OCs. I don't know if you want to know more about them or if it would just add boringness to my already short chapters. :S But let me know if you want to know them better. ****anyways, till next time :DDDD reviews…please? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! I'm back with another awaited chapter :D Thanks for the great reviews and encouragement guys! I needed the motivation ;) Anyways, now on to Gaara's plans. I wonder, just how good is Gaara's matchmaking skills? Lol. Let's find out X) **

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would SO be a main character :3**

**JasminDragon92: OMG. Yes! I do take lessons, how'd you know? XD lol. I just love Kushina's role in this. She's just so awesome! :D Anyways, I MAY think about some sasusaku encounters. It'll get Sakura totally confused about her feelings, but all the more better for naruhina. **

**Kidopi: LOL. I admit, I kind of enjoyed bashing Sakura. XD haha. Well, wait no more. For my update is here! Ok, that sounded better in my head. :S**

**Annasuki: Thanks a bunch! ^-^ Therefore, you win a virtual tomato! ****yeah I know, I couldn't get anything virtually better. Lol.**

**The Unknown Twinkie: Thanks :3**

**DayDreaming0f y0u: haha. Kushina has her reasons. ;) she's pretty smooth though, huh? XD hmmm, your right but Kiba doesn't know what went on with Hinata and Naruto so right now he believes Naruto is a dense idiot who still hasn't noticed Hinata. LOL. Yeah, I'll have some more interaction with him and his team later on. Since Hinata is a teacher and all too she should have a team as well. But I really don't want to add a lot of OC's, I find it confusing. O.O Anyways, I totally made Gaara the matchmaker since he was the one who looked at Hinata all funny. He's like the last person expected to play matchmaker! XD Okay, well enjoy the rest of Kushina and Gaara's match making skills. ;) thanks for reviewing ^-^**

**usuiXOXOmisa: Do not fear! Gaara has major match making skills. XD**

**Mi3staR: LOL. Thanks so much! X) I'm glad you enjoy my stories, even with all the love triangles going on. :S but Kushina totally makes this fic all the better! :D She died in the Anime and manga and in my story as well, but she totally deserves to be in my fic. ^-^ thanks again for reviewing! **

**I know it wasn't necessary to reply to all your reviews, but what can I say? You're all just too awesome! X) **

* * *

**Oblivious When It Comes to Love**

**Chapter 5**

Tsunade smiled ever so slightly behind the protection of the scroll she was holding. She remembered when Kiba had come in stating Hinata had fainted. Tsunade had smirked then already knowing who caused one of her strongest kunoichi to faint. Only one man could do that to the Hyuga heiress, and that was Uzumaki Naruto. What confused her though was how? She had learned that Hinata had managed to control her urges to faint or stutter in his presence and yet yesterday she was out cold. What exactly did Naruto do? She was curious, but none the less she did not attempt to pry any further.

Tsunade couldn't help but to wonder, what did Gaara have planned? It must be something rather huge seeing as she only gave him 4 days for them to stay at Suna. Did he really expect them to instantly fall in love? Get married? Have babies? And then proceed to grow old together? She just couldn't wrap the idea of Gaara thinking up of such a plan. During their meetings he was just so…emotionless. Could such a guy really create instant love and affection between two of her strongest shinobi? She doubted it, but she felt she should trust Gaara. It would furthermore tighten the alliance between the two villages and it would benefit Naruto and Hinata both.

Hinata just stood there. Even with her stutter and fainting problems terminated she couldn't help but shiver a bit, remembering Naruto's warm breath tickle her ear. She still couldn't shake the feeling off! And was therefore left to tense up every time Naruto would even glance her way. They were both currently at the hokage's office and she figured it was another mission with both their teams included.

Naruto still wondered what had happened yesterday. He noticed whenever he would try to approach the Hyuga girl, she'd slightly tense and Naruto had no idea why. He dismissed the thought thinking maybe it was just temporary, like her fainting. He enjoyed it when they had missions together, accompanied by their respective teams.

It was always an opportunity to get close to Hinata; where he could stare at her all he liked without Kiba voicing his obvious disapproval. Naruto figured Kiba was just being protective of Hinata, like Neji and Shino are. But Kiba was somehow different, the way he looked at Hinata, held her hand at times, they were all just different. Maybe it was just the fact that they were close friends. He didn't want to think much of it so he continued to pay attention to the Hokage.

Tsunade cleared her throat gaining Hinata's attention as she folded her scroll and laid it back on her desk.

"Hinata and Naruto, the mission I am about to assign to you two is B ranked and will last for 4 days. It was a personal request from the Kazekage himself; though I was reluctant in sending two of my best shinobi I decided to comply with his request. It will furthermore show trust in our alliance, so I suggest you get ready to leave in an hour."

"W-what? W-without o-o-our genin t-teams?" Hinata asked meekly losing control of her stuttering habit.

"Hinata, you're stuttering. Is something wrong? Do you wish to decline this mission? And I'm afraid that no, your genin teams were not included in the Kazekage's request." Tsunade asked hoping she could at least get them to Suna and leave the rest of the problems to Gaara.

Hinata waved her hands frantically in front of her,"N-no! That's n-not w-what I m-meant…I a-accept the m-mission…"

"**Ha! Do you hear that Kyuubi sama? They're going to go on a mission together! Just the two of them! I better save my chakra reserves because I am certainly going to have fun these next four days." Kushina commented as she smiled deviously.**

_Kyuubi could only chuckle in reply. Uzumaki's sure were entertaining; he hated to admit it, but he slightly missed being the woman's bijuu. _

Naruto glanced at Hinata, he was happy that they were going on a mission together. And it was just the two of them as well! The gods must have been listening to his prayers to at least get some alone time with her. So he mustered the brightest smile he could show her at the moment, reassuring her that the idea of only the two of them going didn't bother him.

Hinata couldn't help but give a slight smile back. After all, that was the smile she had fell in love with. And was still in love with until now; it brought her back to when they were still genin, where Naruto didn't notice her and where he was the center of her world. Where only a few words of encouragement from the blonde could lighten up her miserable life and leave her feeling like her life was heaven. She still felt the same until now, except she wasn't the same girl she used to be. She had grown to be a confident, determined and strong kunoichi that her father was mildly proud of. Let's just say, even with Hinata's successful reputation he still was not satisfied to the fullest.

After they had left the Hokage's office the two konoha shinobi walked side by side as they made their ways to their respective households. Naruto would occasionally steal glances at the woman beside him as they silently walked through the streets. "God she's beautiful." Naruto thought as he watched her porcelain skin reflect the sunset showing just how much she glowed in beauty. Her hair was still long, but longer than her earlier years. It now reached her mid thigh in a straight flowing manner. It swayed from side to side as it glistened in the sunset's orange light. Her attire was the usual jounin attire, as required; But Naruto still wondered how she could make the uniform look so good when he would only think of it as ordinary on other jounins.

Hinata was just about to turn the other way heading to the hyuga manor when she heard Naruto clear his throat.

"Yes, Naruto kun?" she asked politely as she patiently waited for what he was going to say.

He was slightly in a trance from hearing her sweet voice say his name, oh how he wished she would say his name all the time in that heavenly voice of hers.

"I-I just wanted to uh…say that I…_think you're beautiful_ _today as usual (he thought mentally)_...I'll see you later." He voiced out not completely saying what he desired to tell her.

"Ok then, see you later as well." She said simply as she offered a simple wave and smile as she continued to walk away.

_Damn! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just tell her? _He berated himself in frustration. "ARGH!" he said rather loudly as he ruffled his hair furiously in frustration forgetting Hinata was still nearby and was in hearing range.

"Naruto kun? Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she turned around yet again. She looked worried and was about to approach Naruto again when he interrupted her.

"No! It's okay Hinata, I'm fine, just fine. Don't worry about me! I AM PERFECTLY FINE." He said repeatedly emphasizing the "fines" in his sentence.

"**Ugh. My son's making a fool out of himself; I guess I could help him out. I was planning to save my chakra, but what the heck! He has to be confident in his thoughts!" Kushina said out loud speaking to herself. She performed the familiar hand signs as she slammed her palms into the ground and closed her eyes. **

Naruto felt another jolt in his mind like the one from before as he suddenly blurted out what he was going to say.

"I think you're beautiful Hinata!" He yelled loudly gaining the attention from the people bustling around them. Some stared, some looked and continued to walk and some sounded their opinions.

"Awww! That was so sweet!"

"Wooooh! Go Naruto!"

What the hell? Naruto thought as he listened to the people's comments. It was like the people were watching a romance movie as they gushed out their thoughts. Why had he said she was beautiful anyway? That was only in his thoughts, right? Had he said his thoughts out loud without noticing? But he was careful not to say them! What the hell was happening?

"**Hey Kyuubi sama, he actually remembered what happened this time. Is that…normal?" Kushina asked seriously confused. The last few times she had used the technique, Naruto had not remembered what had happened. But now, he had. Why?**

_I…don't know about that Kushina. Remember, he is the only Namikaze that has become my host so I can honestly say that this is also a first for me. Kyuubi replied equally confused. _

Hinata didn't have the time to reply to his rather, shocking compliment as Naruto said a quick "Uh, well, see ya later Hinata!" as he ran off quickly jumping off from random roofs in the direction of his apartment.

Hinata was speechless. She stood there as Naruto's words echoed through her mind. _"I think you're beautiful Hinata!" _All she could do was smile looking down as she blushed lightly. But it soon disappeared as she reminded herself that Naruto loved Sakura. Maybe…he was just innocently complimenting her, as her friend. She dismissed the thought already feeling like a fool for believing that Naruto meant it in any other way. So she continued to head to the hyuga manor; to get ready for the "big" mission with…Naruto…

After Hinata had packed her bag with all the items she concluded were required for the mission she headed off to notify her team that she would be leaving. She had about 20 minutes before she would head to the gates and meet Naruto, so she took her time as she walked through the village in search for her team. Sure, she could use her byakugan but she decided against it. She'd prefer to enjoy her time left in the village before she left. As she was just about to head to the training grounds she suddenly spotted Kiba waving frantically at her rather excited like he usually was when he sees her.

"Hey Hina chan! Where are you going?" He asked after he had approached her as he pointed to her bag, obviously full.

"Hi Kiba kun. I'm actually going on a mission to Suna, with Naruto kun a little later. I thought I should tell my team, so I was thinking that maybe I'd find them at the training grounds."

"With Naruto? Just Naruto? As in you and Naruto? Naruto and you?" Kiba asked repeatedly as he pouted showing Hinata he didn't exactly like the idea of only the two of them going together.

Hinata just smiled as she reassured Kiba that she could handle being with Naruto. "It alright Kiba kun. I'll be alright, don't worry about me. I'm a jounin now, remember? I'm not the same as before, so I can handle myself just fine."

"Alright Hina chan…I trust you. So, I'll be seeing you in…?"

"4 days." Hinata said, finishing his sentence. Kiba's eyes slightly twitched at the thought of leaving Hinata in Naruto's care for four days. It was rather rare that two jounin sensei's would be paired up for a mission that lasted for a long duration of time. He wondered about that, about why Naruto of all people? He shook his head paying attention to Hinata again. He'd think about it in frustration later, right now he'd just have to let her go. But he still couldn't help but feel a bit insecure; it's to be expected anyway.

So Kiba did the only thing he could do at times like these. He hugged her; but Hinata always thought nothing of his "friendly" hugs. She was blinded by the fact that they were just "friends", she probably even saw him as a brother and Kiba hated it. He knew he could never just openly show how much he liked her without ruining their friendship. He wouldn't risk it, being with Hinata as a friend was better than not being with her at all.

"Ok, well…bye Hina chan." He said with his usual toothy grin. He always hid his depression and regret of just being her friend with his usual impulsive and short tempered personality. It was all he could do without openly showing his depression in front of her; Hinata always noticed when something was wrong with him. That's how well they knew eachother. That the slightest frown could easily convince them that something was definitely wrong.

Hinata just smiled innocently as he let go of her. She looked off at the sunset and realized she had taken to long talking to Kiba. She'd have only 10 minutes left to head to the gates.

"Oh! Ok, bye Kiba kun! I have to go now; do you think you could tell my team I went on a mission for me?" Hinata asked hastily, now waiting for Kiba's confirmation that he would inform her team. Kiba just nodded and grinned as he shooed her off.

"Thank you!" she yelled as she ran off and continued to jump off the roofs at a fast pace.

Naruto was already located at the gates; actually, he was already there 30 minutes ago. He was just too excited about him being with Hinata for four full days. Just the two of them! It's not like he was planning on anything like winning her heart or convincing her that he loves her. It's just that, he barely ever gets chances like these. They were very rare, and he was determined to at least cherish the time he'll have with her; with no Kiba.

He grinned widely when he spotted Hinata heading his way. "So, let's go?" he asked casually, just for the sake of breaking the awkward silence that would have probably continued if he didn't say anything. He knew he sounded like an idiot, but he just wanted to hear her voice. Was that really such a crime?

"Hai, Naruto kun." She replied as she offered a small smile.

Naruto smiled at her response and slightly blushed at the sight of her smile. He envied Kiba, who practically got to see her smile every day. Ah yes, life is indeed unfair. He shook the thoughts out of his head when he realized Hinata had already headed off into the forest. He smirked at this as he followed her, running to catch up.

They traveled side by side, and Naruto had to admit, he was having trouble just to not stare at her. He really hated what she could do to him, but at the same time he loved it. He wondered though…if he had said that he loved her long ago and returned her feelings…would she have been his by now? Or would she still believe that he just pitied her? If he…told her now, would she believe it? That's what he was afraid of. He didn't want to risk it. Things were okay now, and if he were to ruin it maybe they wouldn't be able to patch up as friends again. It would just all be plain awkward.

After traveling for about 8 hours now, they decided to camp for the night. Naruto suggested he take the first shift, he explained he wasn't exactly tired yet and that he wanted her to rest. She just smiled and simply nodded. The truth is, he actually was tired; but he definitely wasn't going to admit that to Hinata.

Hinata promised herself she would cut off all personal matters that have happened between her and Naruto. This was just work, and so she continued on the mission with Naruto with only the intentions of accomplishing the mission to the highest of her abilities.

She would admit though, she was having trouble not to glance his way showing just how much she liked him, just like during her genin days. She had outgrown that habit, but she still loved him; no matter what. So she tried; tried her best to hold her urges to look his way showing her emotions. She was a ninja damn it! Surely she was capable of at least hiding her emotions, right? At least for as long as this mission would last…

The night sky was clear, showing the bright moon that shone in the blackness of the night as it showed the silhouette of the surrounding area. Naruto watched as the wind gently blew Hinata's hair on her face. He was reaching his hand out to her hair to move it out of her face as she slept but couldn't bring himself to go through with it. He could also faintly smell her hair as the wind blew the air picking up her scent and sending it his way. It smelled so nice, so calming that it was like the sweetness of it all could wash all the foulness in any area.

He gritted his teeth in irritation. He couldn't stand it; he just had to at least sit next to her as she slept. Yeah! I'll just sit next to her. Innocent enough, he concluded as he stood up from the stump he was sitting on opposite from Hinata and walked over to her as he sat beside her. He heard her steady breathing as her lips were slightly parted and he couldn't help but just…look. He forced himself to look away to prevent himself from kissing her. He found it hard…really hard.

**Kushina could only pout as she crossed her arms. She could honestly state that she believed these two shinobis were by far the most thick headed ones she's ever observed. Sure, Naruto was her son, but really! Just kiss her damn it! But all she could do at the moment was whine and ruffle her long red hair in frustration. She didn't have enough chakra to perform that particular action, and she may need her chakra later on. She just really hoped she would have some chances to start the spark between the two. Naruto wasn't getting any younger and his birthday was soon to come; in was in a few months to be exact. **

So all night Naruto sat there, making sure the area was safe and at the same time making sure Hinata was comfortable. Sometimes he'd give in to his urges and just brush off the hair that blew onto Hinata's face. And he had to say, her skin was really soft.

Hours passed as Naruto fought to keep his eyes open; every now and then he'd give in to sleep and then wake up 30 seconds later remembering that Hinata was counting on him to keep watch. It was his fault anyway, since he was the one that offered to take the first shift. But he couldn't fight his obvious exhaustion as he finally gave into sleep.

The singing of the birds woke Naruto from his sleep. And for some reason, he was feeling unusually warm. It was almost as if something was in his lap and leaning on him. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw…black. Wait; no…it's dark blue…a midnight blue. He could smell Hinata's scent, but it was stronger than last time. It smelt way better than just the faint smell from last night. He was holding the figure…the one that was in his lap holding onto the front of his shirt tightly. What the hell?

His eyes widened as he lowered his gaze to find…Hinata? In his LAP?

She was still asleep, clueless as to what position they were in. She just smiled in comfort as she snuggled closer to the warmth she was feeling. It was so cozy, she felt like she could just sleep forever.

Naruto panicked and blushed madly as he looked around frantically; he did not want Hinata to wake up seeing that he was holding her in his lap. But REALLY, how that hell did she get in my lap anyway? He yelled mentally as he gulped and slowly tried to lift her so he could place her in her sleeping bag. It was too late though as Hinata started to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Ahhh…good morning…Naruto kun." She said still in a daze as she continued to sleep. Then he felt her body tense as she slowly opened her eyes once again to find cerulean ones staring right back at her.

"N-N-Naruto k-k-kun?" She squeaked as she turned beet red and got up quickly, her face showed complete confusion as she looked at the ground fumbling with her fingers. She returned to the former Hinata, the one who had a major crush on Naruto, the one who blushed and fainted in his presence.

"Hinata! I-it's not what it looks like…I…I uh, _think Naruto, think!_ You looked cold! Yeah…so I uh, thought you might n-need some…extra warmth?" He half stated and half questioned as if he was asking if she would believe him.

"O-O-oh…O-ok…N-Naruto k-kun…" she said quickly as she turned on her heel and started to pack her sleeping bag again. Sure, she wanted to ask why he didn't just wake her up to do her shift but she really just didn't have the energy right now. Their position awhile ago was rather…intimate. But she accepted Naruto's explanation; she was in fact cold last night, at least that's what she could remember.

Naruto just sighed in relief. Why were all these weird things happening to him? He just couldn't understand… He did remember seeing Hinata shiver a bit, but he didn't even think of holding her in his lap! What was wrong with him?

_Kyuubi laughed rather loudly than usual. "Haha. You sure love to play with your son ,huh."_

_**"Well, he's way more easy to control while he's asleep...so I grabbed the opportunity!" She explained innocently.**_

So they made their way to Suna, in a rather awkward silence. Both of them were thinking about what had just happened. They got over all the confusion as they just reminisced on how it…felt. Hinata could only faintly remember being cold and after that, all there was was this comfortable warmth that got her through the night. Naruto just remembered how good she smelt, how he too felt the comfortable warmth with her closely held to his chest.

As they arrived at the said village they were greeted by Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro only smiled slyly as he patted Naruto on the back happily greeting him. Temari on the other hand just sympathetically looked at the two.

"Good luck man." Kankuro said as he grinned deviously in Naruto's way earning a really confused Naruto. Hinata could only shiver; Kankuro and Temari were sure acting differently than she could remember from past encounters.

They led them through the village as they immediately headed to the KazeKage's office. Naruto was rather excited to see his friend. They barely had time to meet now that they were such busy shinobi of their respective villages. But when an opportunity came to meet eachother that is what they would do.

They finally arrived to Gaara's office when Naruto rudely burst in without consent and greeted his usual unemotional friend.

"Hey Gaara! What's up?" he greeted, forgetting all formalities as he stood in front of him grinning widely.

"That's Kazekage sama to you!" Temari scolded as she laid her hands on her waist narrowing her eyes at said hyper ninja.

"So Gaara, what mission have you got for us?" He questioned completely ignoring Temari.

Temari's eye twitched in annoyance as she huffed and looked the other way mumbling comments about how rude and annoying Naruto is.

Gaara just nodded his head in response. He spotted Hinata standing beside Naruto as she bowed respectfully. He once again nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Naruto, you and Hinata were brought here to…be husband and wife." He said quite bluntly silencing everyone in the room; except for Kankuro who just snickered in the background.

* * *

**Well, that's it :D kind of longer than I expected, but whatever. You waited long enough for this anyway. :S thanks again for reading ^-^**


End file.
